YuGiOh! the Mysterious Island
by Shizzy
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang are invited by Pegasus to a mysterious island for a grand duel between them all. The bait: some really rare and powerful cards! But it's not all it appears to be. What will happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

Shizzy: OK! Here goes my first ever story! I hope you will like it! I must warn ya though.it's gunna be INSANE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA.hehe. But first, before I jump right into the actual story telling, I must do two things:  
  
1. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters nor do I claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. OK? Good ^_^  
  
2. The characters and the plot: Yami Yugi, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Serenity, Mai, Tèa, Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Isis, Pegasus, and..*drum roll* ME! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! There SHALL be chaos!  
  
Audience: O_o * sweatdrop *  
  
Shizzy: * blinks * Oh, it'll be ok! I'm not gunna bite!  
  
Audience: * looks at Shizzy skeptically *  
  
Shizzy: * looks down at her feet * OK maybe I will but I'll try to keep it to a bare minimum!  
  
Audience: * sits and stares at her, blinking-expressionless and dumbfounded *  
  
Shizzy: * sweatdrop * Anywho.I don't really feel like typing out Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami malik every single time, so it'll go like this: Yami=Yami Yugi, Y/B=Yami Bakura, and Y/M=Yami Malik. Ok?  
  
Audience: * nods, still just sitting and blinking *  
  
Shizzy: Erm.could ya stop the staring?  
  
Audience: * shakes their heads no *  
  
Shizzy: Alrighty then.on to the plot! It's going to be a little of everything, hopefully. Some romance, some drama, some suspence.and whole lotta humor! (riiiight? Say yeees.oh forget it..) All of the above characters receive a strange e-mail from Pegasus inviting them to a small island a 2-hour boat ride away. It promises a grand dueling tournament between all of them, and the winner will take home 3 Blue Eyes, all 5 pieces of Exodia, and a bunch of other really powerful cards. The lure is too powerful for any of them, and they all journey to this mysterious island w-  
  
Yami: * clears throat * Excuse me, Miss author Shizzy ma'am?  
  
Shizzy: Ehhh...yeeees? * brow raised *  
  
Yami: Pardon me, but knowing Pegasus and not trusting him, why would we accept his invitation and go?  
  
Shizzy: * glares * Two reasons, my evil friend. Number one: he's offering you some kick butt cards, and number two: BECAUSE I AS THE AUTHOR SAID YOU WERE ALL STUPID ENOUGH TO GO! Ok? ^_^ * looks about * Ooook??? Yaaamiiii?  
  
Shizzy looks around and finally sees Yami plastered against a wall.  
  
Shizzy: O_o Guess I screamed a lil too loud and blew him away, huh? * shrugs, and peels him off the wall * Sorry buddy! Heh heh heh.  
  
Yami: -_- * says weakly * sure.  
  
Shizzy: Anywho, as I was saying.ah yes. The lure is too powerful for any of them, and they all journey to this mysterious island where very mysterious things are to happen. * cues audience to be on the edge of their seats..they just stare at her blankly * heh heh.tough crowd. Anyways.what sort of mysterious things, you ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! I'll be getting the first chappie up ASAP! OK? Well then bai bai 'till then! ^_- 


	2. The Madness Begins

Shizzy: OK now the moment we've all been waiting for! * looks for audience to be all excited *  
  
Audience: * sits and looks bored *  
  
Shizzy: -_- Oh common! Gimmie a break already!  
  
Audience: * blink blink blink *  
  
Shizzy: * sigh * OK whatever BE THAT WAY! As I was saying, it's time for the story to begin!  
  
Audience: * claps *  
  
Shizzy: ^_^ Finally! A show of some enthusiasm! And now I present to you the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Mysterious Island!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It was a warm summer Saturday, and Yugi, Mai, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Serenity, Malik, Y/M, Tristan, Bakura, and Y/B are all in an AIM chatroom online. All the guys except Kaiba are arguing about who has more dangerous or more wacky hair. The girls are watching, amused as well as amazed that the guys had been carrying a whole conversation about dangerous/wacky hair for a whole hour now, and they had yet to run out of things to say on the matter. (I thought I would have some fun and give them all screen names. I think you can probably figure out who's who-I made it pretty obvious.)  
  
DarkMagicianDude: WHAT???? How on Earth could your hair be crazier than mine, Malik? I've got 5 pointy spikes that are shark enough to take your eyes out! And how many do you have? Ummmm let's think * says Yugi sarcastically * ZERO!  
  
TheRodMan: Yours may be more dangerous, I suppose, but is yours like a big mop? I THINK NOT YUGI!  
  
YamiRodMan: Well my hair tops EVERYONE'S! My hair stands 2 feet off the top of my head and I could have a whole swordfight with it! Maybe your hair could take out an eye, Yugi, but mine, MINE could take off your whole HEAD!  
  
DarkMagicianDude: -_- psh..  
  
StateOfSerenity: * sigh * Will this EVER end?  
  
FairyTèa: Yea, tell me about it! They've been going at it for over an hour now. It's lucky it's just a chat or I think they'd have killed each other by now. -_-  
  
JoeyDawg: Hey, Malik, you think your hair is a big mop? Have you taken a look at mine lately? Mine is worse than a lawn that hasn't been mowed in a year!  
  
BlueEyesWhiteKaiba: Do you guys realize that this is such a stupid thing to argue about?  
  
BakuraOfTheRings: You're just jealous because your hair isn't as stupid as ours!  
  
BlueEyesWhiteKaiba: -_- oh brother..  
  
TheEyeOfIsis: Good point, Kaiba. You guys are making fun of yourselves, ya know that, right?  
  
All the guys except Kaiba respond with things like "We aren't making fun of ourselves! We're emphasizing our wonderously wonderful hair!"  
  
TheEyeOfIsis: O_o OK they've lost it.  
  
MaiHarpyLady: Isis, they lost it a loooong time ago. They're just good at hiding it most of the time.  
  
The girls respond with "True, true." Just then, something unexpected and extremely unwelcome happens.  
  
PegasusDaWoman has entered the room.  
  
YamiMagician: O_O OK how did he get in here???  
  
PegasusDaWoman: Why helloooo Yugiboy. ^_- It's so nice to talk to you. Oh and look, all of your fine friends are here too. Any of them as cute as you?  
  
DarkMagicianDude: Ummmm I don't think I'm going to answer that.  
  
YamiMagician: OK crew, I donno about you, but I'm not sticking around with that freak in our midst!  
  
StateOfSerenity: UHHH me neither let's make a new chat!  
  
They all exit the chatroom, leaving Pegasus alone and OH SO unwanted, and create a new one. At that moment, though, they all receive identical e- mails from Pegasus (yea, they are just as stumped as you as to how in the world Pegasus found out their e-mail addresses!) that read: Dear Duelist, You are hereby formally invited to a small island I own for a grand dueling tournament. The winner will take home 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons, all 5 Pieces of Exodia, and any other 10 cards of the winner's personal choice. If you can attend, then respond ASAP and tickets will be mailed to you immediately for the boat to the island. Along with the tickets will be enclosed the dock the boat will leave from and the time and date. Please respond within 2 days. Thank you. Love, Pegasus  
  
Now, in their newly created chatroom, the hair argument had been long since forgotten and the topic shifted to the e-mail.  
  
MaiHarpyLady: Whoa. That's weird.  
  
FairyTèa: What's weird, Mai?  
  
MaiHarpyLady: I just received and invitation from Pegasus out of the blue to a dueling tournament on some island.  
  
YamiRingMaster: Oh, so did I. EW! AWWWW sick that perv signed it "Love, Pegasus"! O_o I feel violated..  
  
BlueEyesWhiteKaiba: I think we all do. Especially since he knows all our e- mail addresses, and he also obviously knows our street addresses because he knows where to send the tickets. I got one too.  
  
FairyTèa: O_o OK, I'm seriously considering changing my name, my address, my phone number, and my e-mail. I don't like the idea of that freak knowing all that about me. I have an ivitation too.  
  
YamiMagician: Look on the bright side, though Tèa. We guys are more at risk of his freakishness. He's gay, remember?  
  
FairyTèa: Oh yea..but still. He's a perverted gay man and there's no telling what he would do.  
  
YamiMagician: O_o Good point..  
  
The others respond that they too received identical invitations. They discuss the matter, and, against all their better judgement, they decide to go anyways. They all respond saying that they can indeed attend, and are awaiting the tickets. What will happen to them? Just what does Pegasus have in store for them? Well, you'll just have to wait till we continues next time!  
  
  
  
Shizzy: SO whacha think, eh?  
  
Y/M: OK, please tell me why we're going? Shizzy: _ * SMACK* NO QUESTIONS!  
  
Y/M: OWWW! * rubs jaw * Ya didn't have to hit me so HARD!  
  
Shizzy: * glares * Oh REALLY? So you wanna question that as well?  
  
Y/M: * hastily * UMMM NO! * tries, TRIES to looks innocent *  
  
Shizzy: * eyebrow raised * As I thought. Anyways, bai bai for now! ^_- 


	3. The cake of DOOM!

Shizzy: OK, sorry it's taken me so long to get this next part up. I don't have a lot of time during the week between school, homework, and all the other crap that goes on to get on the computer and write. So, just as a fair warning, it might take me a while to get all the chappies up for that reason. Expect them on the weekends most of the time. (cuz ya know, you're just DYING to read this! You're just SOOOO addicted! Pshaw. I know I know you aren't, but I just thought I'd tack this up here to let ya know ^_^) OK, seeing as I don't have anything mor to say, let's get o-  
  
Tèa: * cough * AHEM! * cough *  
  
Shizzy: * turn her head slowly, slowly, until she faces her * Yessssss?  
  
Tèa: I belive you DID have something else to say.  
  
Shizzy: * looks clueless *  
  
Tèa: * rolls eyes * You know, about what YamiAnzu said? She was quite displeased, as was I, and so we both demand a formal apology.  
  
Shizzy: * thinks a second. Remembers what she's referring to. Rolls eyes * Oooooh yes. How could I forget. OK, if you will recall the beginning of the previous chappie, I mentioned that all of our characters were in a charoom. Well, when I listed those included characters, I unintentionally forgot to list Tèa. My very good friend YamiAnzu, being the Anzu fan that she is, noticed this and informed me of it. I am hereby formally apologizing to them both for forgetting Tèa. ^_^ * turns to Tèa * Happy?  
  
Tèa: * about to open her mouth to say that No, she would much prefer a more in-depth apology about how Shizzy is sorry from the very cavernous depths of her soul, but Shizzy stops this abruptly *  
  
Shizzy: * puts a hand over Tèa's mouth * Why of COURSE you're happy! * puts on a fake smile * As I was saying, before I was interrupted * glances at Tèa * let's get on with the story! Oh, and just one more quick thing! Sorry if this isn't roll-on-the-floor-in-pain funny, it's still getting started. So, hopefully the humor will pick up very soon. And, just in case you might be wondering, I will not be introduced into the story until after the crew reaches the island. OK? NOW, on with the story!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
When we last left our friends, they had just gotten Pegasus' mysterious invitations to a grand dueling tournament on a mysterious island. They eventually decided to go. Why? Why, after all the treachery Pegasus has put them through, why would the decide to go? Well, for one, the prize is quite nice-3 Blue Eyes and all 5 pieces of Exodia. Secondly, they have to or else the whole story goes down the tubes. -_- So, they have sent in for their tickets and are making preparations to go. We find Malik, Y/M, and Isis at home the day following that fateful online chat. Isis: * sees the mailman delivering their mail * Hey bro! The mail's here! Maybe the tickets have come.  
  
Malik: * looks at her blanly * So? Then go get them. * goes back to deciding what to wear that day * Hey Y/M, should I wear the purple robes or the baby blue ones?  
  
Isis: *_* uhhhh.why don't one of you get the mail? I was just going to start break- * stops at the evil looks they throw at her * O_O ok then I'll get it..  
  
As she exits the front door, she pauses, hearing the two arguing.  
  
Y/M: Oh, I was going to wear purple. It looks better on me, anyways. You can wear baby blue.  
  
Malik: * seething * It does NOT look better on you! You just look like Barney! YOU should wear the baby blue!  
  
Isis starts to hear Y/M's heated reply, but hurriedly closes the door, not wanting to hear the nasty catfight in the making.  
  
Isis: * to herself * I seriously worry about those two. They're worse than girls O_o  
  
She retrieves the mail, and hasn't even taken one step towards the house when she hears..  
  
Malik: Whatever.BARNEY! * starts teasing in a sing-song sort of voice like a little girl * Yoooouuuu look like Baaaaarney! Yooooouuuu look like Baaaaaarney! Yoooooou-  
  
A loud SMACK can be heard, followed by a loud "UH!" from Malik. Then..  
  
Y/M: * in an annoying kno-it-all little girl voice * I do NOT look like Barney!  
  
Malik: * in the same type of voice * DO TOO  
  
Y/M: NUH-UH  
  
Malik: YEA-HUH  
  
Y/M: NUH-UH  
  
Malik: YEA-HUH  
  
Y/M: NUH-UH  
  
Malik: YEA-HUH  
  
Y/M: DO NOT Malik: DO TOO!  
  
Isis: * whispers * Ra, give me strength.and get me away from this place!  
  
Isis, rather than set foot in the danger zone that is now her house, runs down the street as fast as she can away from her brother and his Yami, and to the Wheeler household instead.  
  
Isis: * mutters * I doubt they'll notice my absence, anyways.  
  
She rings the doorbell, and Joey answers.  
  
Joey: * surprised to see Isis * Oh, heya. What's up?  
  
Isis: My brother and his Yami are making me CRAZY!  
  
Joey: O_o Haven't they always?  
  
Isis: Well.yes. But I desperately need to escape them! You want to know what they're doing right now?  
  
Joey: * looking frightened * I donno, do I?  
  
Isis: They're arguing over who should wear purple and who should wear baby blue, and wether or not Y/M looks like Barney in purple!  
  
Joey: *_* um, come right in!  
  
Isis steps inside gratefully, and immediately smells something.  
  
Isis: * sniff sniff * Ummmm Joey? What is that I smell?  
  
Joey: * hurriedly * UMM nothing! Nothing at all! * tries to change the subject * So, have you gotten your tickets yet? My sis and I just got ours this morning!  
  
Despite Joey's attempts to keep Isis away from the kitchen, she pushes past him and gasps at what she sees next.  
  
Isis: JOEY! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE!  
  
Joey: *____* I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!  
  
The whole kitchen is a mess. There's flour all over and eggs and sugar and butter and a VERY much so burnt cake sitting in the middle of the kitchen table amidst this.  
  
Isis: * turns slowly to face Joey, a wide-eyed look of horror upon her face. Yet she speaks calmly, not wanting to terrify an already frightened Joey * I'll ask again.what have you done?  
  
Joey: * points shakily towards the very much so burnt cake, and says in a small voice * I made a cake.  
  
Isis: -___- I see that. But, making a cake doesn't require you to completely mess up you kitchen!  
  
Joey: I-I I've never made a cake before! Serenity usually does all the cooking! But she wasn't up yet and I was hungry and wanted something for breakfast.  
  
Isis: -________- JOEY! Cake isn't breakfast food! You could have made something easy like waffles in the toaster or, or Poptarts or cereal or ANYTHING! Why a cake???  
  
Joey: * looks down like a little boy being scolded by his mother * Because I wanted some cake. And I thought it would be fun to make it!  
  
Isis: -____________-  
  
Joey: AND, AND I DON'T NOW HOW TO USE THE TOASTER OK???  
  
Isis: *_________* WHY!??? FOR RA'S SAKE WHYYYYY?  
  
Joey: -______________- Serenity doesn't trust me around appliances. She's forbidden me to use the toaster, the microwave, the oven, to stove..and a bunch of other things.  
  
Isis: * closes her eyes, shakes her head, and mutters * I think I see why..  
  
Joey: _ WHAT?  
  
Isis: NOTHING! ^_^  
  
Joey: _ I heard that!  
  
Isis: Never mind that now. Lets just get this cleaned up before Serenity wakes up or I think she'll blow up or something.  
  
Joey: Yea. THEN how will I ever eat?  
  
Isis: -_______-  
  
The two get to work and manage to make the kitchen sparkling clean again before Serenity would ever know what had happened. When they finish.  
  
Joey: Now, time for some cake..  
  
Joey tried to cut out a piece, but its too tough and it won't cut. He gets mad and so he jabs a fork into it, and when he pulls it out, the whole entire cake comes out with it!  
  
Joey: * looks at the cake on the end of his fork * O_O DUUUUUUUUDE!!!!  
  
Isis: *_* GAWD Joey what did you DO to that thing? That's SOME cake you made! * sarcastically * What's your secret?  
  
Joey: I BURNT IT HELLA GOOD! It could come in handy!  
  
Isis: -_- * sigh * Would I just have been better off staying home?  
  
Just then, that question is answered. She hears a loud noise and a bunch of shouting and she and Joey run outside to see what on EARTH all the commotion is about.  
  
Joey and Isis: ;;;;;;*_____________*;;;;;  
  
They can see up the street to Isis' house and can plainly see that the catfight between the Maliks has definitely intensified. It has also carried out into the front yard. Malik and Y/M are outside in the front yard fighting over the purple robes they both want to wear. They seem to be having a sort of tug-o-war over them. Also, Y/M has somehow gotten hold of the Rod and keeps hitting Malik over the head with it every time Malik yells "GIVE IT UP, BARNEY!"  
  
Isis: UMMMM I'm going back inside!  
  
Joey: * hesitates * Shouldn't we try to stop them?  
  
Isis: NO! In a fight between Malik and Y/M YOU DON'T WANNA GET INVOLVED! * pulls Joey inside the house *  
  
  
  
The rest of that day is relatively un-eventful. They all receive their tickets and pack. The next day, however, is when they are all to leave on the boat at the local harbor to get to the island. Pegasus seems to want them there a few days before the tournament actually is to take place. The crew think this quite strange, but just shrug it off and pack. They all talk to each other online and arrange for some picking-up. Yami and Yugi's grampa can't drive them, so Isis volunteers to do so. But.she doesn't tell Malik or Y/M for fear that they will murder her in cold blood. It's best to leave it a surprise so that when the time comes they're too shocked to do much of anything. Tristan is to pick up the rest of them: Bakura, Y/B, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Mai, and Seto. But, Ill save that all for the next chappie! Why? Well..because my brothers kicking me off the computer that's why! Teehee! R&R! ^_- 


End file.
